Katara's Distraction
by zutaraforever181
Summary: Just a story I wrote a long long time ago way back in the summer of the Great Avatar Drought between seasons 2 and 3. Zutara Oneshot. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Katara's Distraction

The morning was hot, even for Fire Nation standards

The morning was hot, even for Fire Nation standards.

_How in La's name do these people stand the heat?_ Katara kept moving through the crowd of all shades of red, hurrying to reach her destination in time.

_I was supposed to meet Teo 30 minutes ago; he's going to be wondering where in the world I am!___She quickened her pace, pushing past the Fire Nation pedestrians walking about on their errands. None could deny that Katara was completely unsettled by the heat, her thoughts leaping from Teo, to the day of Black Sun, to all the worries she could possibly have. It was Katara's worrying that distracted her as she pushed through all the people in her way.

_This hairstyle is unbearable in the heat!_ She complained to herself, trying to lift up her hair to let the air caress her neck, which was already starting to perspire._ I wish I could put it back into my braid. _But here in the Fire Nation, the standard hairstyle was down with some sort of top knot; not at all convenient for the continually hot weather. Curses, what she wouldn't do for a nice breeze.

_It had been cool in the Crystal Caves. The only source of heat was the firebender._

Wait, what?! Why was she thinking of that traitor at a time like this?! She should be focusing on getting to Teo!

She waved her hand in front of her face as if to break up the thought, but the memory of the damp air, the green crystals shining their dim glow, her hand, lightly touching his scar…

_I thought you had changed!_

_I have changed._

Liar! Those words had been ringing in her ear ever since they reached the Fire Nation.

He's just a brat Fire Nation Prince whose only goal was to ruin lives. All Fire Nation were like that. Especially him.

She felt her body temperature rise in her fury as she shoved somebody taller than she aside.

"Hey, watch it peasant! Have you no manners? Do you know who I am?!"

Katara whirled around with the full intention of ripping this snob's mouth out. " I wouldn't care if you were the-"

She stopped in mid insult finally seeing whom she faced, scar and all.

He seemed confused at first, then his face took on an emotion that was new to her: a mix of rage, embarrassment, and shock.

"Katara?"

Her previous fury took hold of her as she formed her hands into fists.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2 Zuko's Distraction

The morning was hot, even by Fire Nation standards.

_Well, there's no place like home._ Zuko still hadn't gotten reacquainted with the intense heat, and with all the layers of his new Fire Nation Royalty garb. He was roasting.

Being Prince of the Fire Nation after a 3 year "vacation" still had a little getting used to. Zuko now had to monitor his behavior very carefully so as to regain completely his father's trust. Luckily for him, Azula was away, likely conquering more cities to add to the Fire Nation realm.

There have been some unsettling rumors about a revolution in some Earth Kingdom towns, though likely, it was nothing to worry about. However, in his experience the Earth Kingdom people are about as hot-tempered and stubborn as that water-wench he unfortunately knew.

_Curse her._ Zuko stared hard at the street he was traveling on. _Curse_ _her with her power and strength and determination to protect that kid._ The Avatar: who had always managed to elude him with the help of that peasant (whom he recently realized the child had a crush on, not that it mattered to him).

Zuko's face became slightly warmer, and he unwittingly brought his hand up to his scar.

_Agni, what's with this heat! _Zuko knew it was a lame excuse to himself, but he was the Prince of the Fire Nation, the person who threatened the very existence of her friend, her worst enemy. She could never; not after what he had done to her in the catacombs.

_I thought you had changed!_

_I have changed._

He had, hadn't he? Oh, who was he kidding? What he had done to her, his uncle, himself, had shown just what he was:

Unworthy of her.

_This is all _her _fault! Making him show his feelings, making him want to trust her. Trust himself. And then, she let him take it all away from himself. Yes, this was her fault._

Zuko knew that this wasn't true, but he let his anger bubble up inside him. Soon he was close to overflowing and needing someone to let it out on, when a young woman shoved him aside with as much fury as he felt. Perfect.

"Hey! Watch it peasant! Have you no manners? Do know who I am?!"

The girl turned around, already spitting out an insult, but it fell upon deaf ears as Zuko's emotions swept over him, leaving him vulnerable. _It's her! What's she doing here, of all places?! She'll bite my head off before I can even tell her what I need to!_

"Katara?"

He watched as her delicate fingers curled into fists of rage.

_Not a good sign. _He cringed at her next word.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream

"Katara

"_Katara? What are you doing here? You could be caught!" Zuko grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into a nearby alleyway so as not to be seen. She only slightly resisted. _

"_You aren't too concerned about yourself. Aren't you afraid someone might see you associating with a lowly peasant such as myself?" Katara spat these words out at him with all the hate she could possibly contain._

_Zuko chose to ignore this, "You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. You have to get out, take your friends and go."_

"_Aw, come on Zuko," Her lovely voice taunting him. "You of all people should know I can take care of myself. Besides," she spat. "What do you care if I or my friends get captured? You probably dream of the day when you can get Aang in your little Fire Nation clutches." She looked him right in the eyes, "If you'll excuse me, _Your Highness_, I must be going." _

_Go? No she couldn't go, wait! "Katara, wait! I need to tell you something!"_

_She didn't even grace him with the gift of turning around. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not at all important," she said icily, "Good day."_

"_Wait!" Zuko grabbed her by the arms and brought her closer, emboldened by the feeling of the body heat coming off of her, mixing with his._

"_Let go of me you foul, pompous, spoiled-" Whatever insult that was coming next was drowned out by her gasp as Zuko's lips met hers. Oh, how long he had waited for the chance to do this! She struggled only momentarily, but was soon lost in the kiss, melting into Zuko's strong arms._

"Ow! You jerk, you're hurting my wrist!"

Zuko instantly came out of his daydream to find that somehow he had taken hold of her wrist and was unconsciously burning her.

"Sorry." Zuko managed to say as nonchalantly as he could. As if standing there holding her wrist was normal.

She scoffed, "You left a burn mark." She crouched down behind a rain barrel and bended a little water to heal her wrist, making sure that no one could see her.

"Sorry." Zuko said again.

Katara righted herself, " I'm not sorry." There was so much disdain in her voice it was almost visible.

"You're not sorry for what?" Zuko was sure that she had done nothing to him recently, nothing she was conscious of.

"This." Before Zuko knew what was going on, her fist firmly collided with his jaw, sending Zuko sprawling on the ground in a very un-princely manner. She punched him with vigor, though, something in her voice sounded, to Zuko, as if she might have regretted it a little. It was probably just Zuko's mind playing tricks on him. "I suggest you not tell anyone about our little chat."

With that, she turned and left, leaving Zuko with nothing but a dream and a hurt jawbone.

Oh well, they would meet again soon, he would make sure of it.


End file.
